bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Sake Time with Sei - Sternritter and their Powers
Welcome everybody, to a new discussion corner I have decided to start called Sake Time with Sei. Get yourselves a drink and get comfortable. This is a discussion blog where I will bring up a controversial topic in the Bleach universe, and you will all discuss it, offering up your insights and thoughts on it. Most of the time, I'll start with my own presentation and my own views on the topic, and you'll be free to challenge my thoughts with counter assertions, while also offering up your views on the matter. I welcome them all. There are NO wrong answers here, everybody's opinions should be respected equally, but if you are more than free to counter another user's opinions, even my own. That's the fun of this discussion corner. Even if you disagree with everything I might write up here, or what another user might write down below, you are in no way allowed to insult them or make them feel like their opinion doesn't matter. This is a discussion page, nothing more, that will help promote conversation Today's Topic The topic I have selected for this Sake Time session is: The Sternritter of the Wandenreich: Are their Schrift powers actually Quincy-related? Or just totally unfitting and random abilities? Discuss. My View In my thoughts, I do believe their powers are fitting with what we know about Quincy powers. Here is my proof, and keep in mind, much of this is my own theory, not really supported by anything shown in canon. *'Bambietta Basterbine's Bomb Creation:' Pretty simple to imagine. Quincy can manipulate reishi, meaning it isn't a stretch that they could create small miniaturized oxidation reactions in a compressed object. *'Äs Nödt's Fear Inducement:' Fear is a chemical reaction in the brain, like many of our emotions; such as anger, happiness, and whatnot. Flooding reishi into the body's blood stream, through Äs Nödt's thorns stabbing the targets, which would make their way to the brain and influence the chemical reactions to produce feelings of paranoia and fear. This is supported by the fact that freezing her body, Rukia prevented Äs Nödt's reishi from flooding into her body, and therefore neutralized his power. *'Bazz-B's Reishi Fire:' Like Bambietta's bombs, this is another physical phenomena that could be caused by simple manipulation of reishi. We've already seen blue reishi flames being used in Hueco Mundo, so it would seem that it isn't limited only to Bazz-B's use. Heat is formed from friction, a physical phenomena, and simple manipulation of reishi can cause this to happen, thus bursting forth flames. *'Cang Du's Skin-Based Iron Shield:' Assuming the bodies of the Quincy are made of reishi, which, since they're in Soul Society, should be true, this isn't a stretch. Enhancing the density of the body's reishi to that of carbon, steel, even iron, and then perhaps even tightening up the packing efficiency between the particles, this can all lead to Cang Du's power. Again, an example of reishi manipulation. *'Quilge Opie's Reishi Prison:' I'm not gonna bother with this. It's a reishi structure (which all Quincy can do, make stuff out of reishi) empowered directly by Quilge's willpower, since, after he died, the jail was neutralized. This proves my assertion that the Sternritter's abilities are all born directly of their willpower. *'Driscoll Berci's Killing-Induced Empowerment:' Now, this is a bit more difficult to defend. It depends what one means by empowerment. If we mean physical strength, then I would assume, Driscoll somehow manages to absorb the reishi of those he kills and his will commands those absorbed reishi to find their way into his muscles, enhancing them and thus increasing his physical strength. Likewise, if we're talking about spiritual power, then it's the same principle, the reishi would instead be sent into his reiryoku supply subconsciously, increasing his spiritual power amount. *'Berenice Gabrielli's Self-Doubt Inducement:' Same concept as As Nodt's ability, chemical imbalance in the brain through reishi being funneled into the target's body. *'Jerome Guizbatt's Sonic Scream:' Eh... There's a number of ways I could explain this one. But I guess we can say this is a result of vibration, which would be a physical phenomena, which can produce those sonic screams. Jerome can probably produce the initial sound wave and manages to use the reishi in the air as a medium for the sound to maintain its strength and perhaps even grow stronger each and every time it passes through a medium. *'Mask De Masculine's Cheering Empowerment:' Similar in principle to Driscoll's Killing-Induced Empowerment, just a different reason for the cause, same effect. *'Gremmy Thoumeaux's Imagination Realization:' Now, this is rather simple. Gremmy can project his will onto the reishi around him and pretty much make anything happen that he believes in, so long as he focuses onto his target. In a way, his claim about being the strongest Sternritter is not that absurd. It is probably the most versatile Schrift power. *'Loyd Lloyd/Royd Lloyd's Appearance/Personality/Memory/Power Mimicry:' Again, simple. Reishi has been proven countless times to possess countless amounts of information that can be harvested, and both Loyd and Royd can use that information by absorbing the reishi and analyzing the information in that reishi, allowing them to do the feats that they do. The main thing is to remember that reishi is a spiritual unit of willpower. This is supported by canon. Therefore, a Quincy's use of reishi is dependent on their willpower, which is possibly why they all are capable of unique abilities, despite the fact that any Quincy should be capable of these abilities. They are pretty much all physical and chemical phenomena, when you break them all down, and in the end, can all be justified. You can connect all of them to their reishi absorption. That's my view, anyways. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 05:46, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts